fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vittorio Sibiko
---- Vittorio Sibiko (ビットリオ シビコ bittorio shibiko) is a member of the Sibiko House and a mage of the Dragon Gunfire guild that utelises the magic of High Speed. Vittorio is a talented and seasoned mage despite being born among a household where magic did not flow through the blood as strong as their cousin dynasties. Because of this, Vittorio was self trained and learned to manipulate and level his magic to give him an advantage over many mages. Travelling all around Ishgar, mainly the countries of Fiore, Iceburg and Stella, Vittorio has become well accustomed to the collected culture of Ishgar as a whole, and making use of all the teachings he gathered from there. After leaving his home country of Enca to become a travelling mage around the continent, Vittorio does his best to come by an easy dollar whilst also teaching his magic. A former militiaman, Vittorio is familiar with the sense of battle and war, having participated in quite a few during the time that Sin faced multiple rebellions against its leaders. As a militiaman working to defend his city from invading rebels, Vittorio has shown himself to be a loyal soldier, willing to do whatever it takes to make sure he lives to see another day. Because of this however, Vittorio suffers from the guilt and shame that he has been overwhelmed after witnessing several deaths that he felt as though he could have prevented. He is strict and stern, as he will assume the role of a firm commander when the situation arises, almost taking on a new personality that is nothing like his normal self. When many come to meet the friendly, careless and laid back Vittorio Sibiko, they are surprised when he transforms into the intimidating and controlling commander he was back then. Well attuned to the world of combat, Vittorio sees that he rarely used his magic abilities when fighting in his home country. Having relied primarily on his physical abilities such as his bodily strength and fighting skill, Vittorio did not see much use for his magic on the battlefield. However, with the introduction to a new perspective on the world of magic, Vittorio realises that his magic is just as important as his strength as he knows the most common enemies would be other mages. Since his magic has only been trained on in the past few years where he has become adapt to the magic's control, his combative ability is his most dangerous aspect when battling against others. When combined with his High Speed magic, his attacks can reach lethal heights and would allow Vittorio to become a difficult magician when he has finally come to master his magic as he did with his fighting. Appearance Vittorio is a well built man in his early thirties, adopting a sort of father look too take on a serious and instructive vibe to his presence. His charming and rugged appearance has been able to gain the attention of woman from his homeland, much to the distaste of other men. Vittorio is always seen in an upright posture, only ever slouching over when sitting down, commonly crossing one leg over the other. His light skin contrasts against the dark black of his hair, which in turn is greatly expressed along with the many coloured earings that Vittorio bears in his outfits. His black hair is shaggy and reaches down to the back of his neck, with a fairly thick fringe that falls down over his left eye, making only his right eye visible. Both of his eyes were once grayish black however due to the major use of his Eye Magic with his left, it has been degraded into a semi diluted light grey with a strange symbol for an pupil. Both of his eyebrows as well as his goatee are somewhat thin, with his eyebrows naturally arched to present him with a permanent serious expression. Vittorio's body is muscular to match his soldier history, and like so also carries its share of battle scars and wounds. Vittorio holds a prominent diagonal battle scar on his back that stretches from his left shoulder to his ride side. His usual attire consists of a militaristic uniform that is quite loose around Vittorio's body. Mainly compromised of a colour scheme of black, red and blue, the uniform that Vittorio wears is one similar to the ones worn in the Sin militia where he previously commanded. A simple heavy, buttoned up top that lays over a clear white dress shirt, both collars of the tops are not buttoned at the top to expose the upper region of Vittorio's chest. The red outline of both the shirt and pants are very vibrant when it is contrasted to the dark blue and black that primarily tinge the suit. The shoulder pads of the top are buttoned down with a single button in the centre, as well as two chest pockets that lie on both sides of Vittorio's front. The blue and black colour scheme seem to switch positions in order to become prominent in both pieces; with blue primarily taking the pants whilst black takes up the small space of the inner region, whilst on the top the black is the primary scheme whilst blue only colours the collar and the wrists. Vittorio is commonly seen with black leather boots that go up all the way to underneath his knees, as well as with black leather gloves that only reach the edge of his hand to his wrist. Vittorio also wears an eye patch underneath his fringe whenever he is in public. Personality At first, Vittorio can be introduced to be a light hearted and warm person who is easy to approach, non intimidating in the slightest. This friendly persona is usually what Vittorio puts on whenever he is around other members of his family as well as new people and acquaintances that he meets. This is usually what is able to hook people into Vittorio as he can make himself out to be the most harmless person in the world where in reality he can be ready to rip out your heart in an instant. Vittorio is known to be more on the optimistic rather than realistic, which has drastically changed since his time serving in the militia. To others, he can be seen as someone who always tries to see the brighter side to a dark night, and will try his best to bring others into the same light that he aims for. This however is just to cover the guilt of his sins that weigh down on his shoulders due to his horrid and violent past. He is compassionate and caring when he needs to be and is described to be always calm no matter how tense the situation is. He will help with things that he knows he can offer service to and will often do this around town when he is not busy with other work that isn't important at the moment to him. With his daughter however, he is at his happiest as he even has described himself to be the 'happiest man in the world' whenever he is around her, with a positive vibe that surrounds his presence. His act of sunshine and rainbows is all but an act to hide his true depressed self, as he still bears guilt from all of his sins that he beared from his time with the military. As a cold man whilst serving as a commanding officer, Vittorio formerly cared little for his soldiers and only saw the importance of victory. As he strived to win his battles against his enemies, Vittorio sacrificed the lives of many in order to achieve the glory of success and so the power of his military. Serving on the front lines, Vittorio was ruthless and unfazed by the violence that happened around him, fighting only with the will to survive and succeed in his mind as he killed his enemies. After countless battles and the experience of a nation wide war, Vittorio would soon come to realise the misery and death that he had brought to his men. Only after coming to a near death experience that Vittorio would recognise who he was at that time and came to his senses to change. The military life has left Vittorio scarred and depressed, unable to manage the thought of participating in another war or another battle and choosing to stay behind lines to care for any wounded. In reality Vittorio is easy to agitate and can become quite hostile at times if he loses control of his short temper. In secret Vittorio is a heavy drinker as he spends most nights down at the pub drinking till he passes out on the floor, or even throwing up till he gives out to unconsciousness. He finds it extremely difficult to trust people despite what many people may see when they first meet him, as many would feel they've already established a friendly connection between them and Vittorio. He tends to isolate himself from other people in order to get some alone time, even separating himself from his two kids when he can't take it anymore. On nights when he doesn't drink, it isn't at all any better, as Vittorio suffers from extreme insomnia most nights, or when he does manage to catch sleep suffers from countless nightmares that recount his horrid experiences in the war time, replaying memories where he feels powerless. Because of the war, Vittorio now suffers a life where every moment of his day is another second of agonizing pain, however continues to strive through it in order to support his kids. Vittorio tries not to show any sort of depressing emotion such as crying but instead internalizing the emotion to hide it away from other people. When commanding, Vittorio shows to be less harsher than he originally was when he was the commander in the military, though still quite as intimidating. When Vittorio assumes his commander persona, Vittorio becomes strict and unforgiving when he needs to be, restricting things to the degree he wants things to happen and expects everything that he says done at the moment spoken. He is fair however and will bring a more human side to his persona in order to show that he still cares for them even if he is being a little too harsh on them. He makes himself to be quite the intimidating person, with a straight forward and sharp commanding voice as well as positioning his body to tower over those he is watching over. Just because the people suffering under his watch when he is in this behaviour arn't happy themselves, Vittorio might have some sense to sneak a smile himself. Vittorio is able to cooperate with others as per his military training, which forced him to work with others in order to reach their goal. Whilst working with other mages, Vittorio provides what support he can be it on the front or behind serving as help for retreating wounded or providing help with attacks. Vittorio will mostly choose to stay back instead of going ahead and fighting as he usually wants others to feel for the battle before he does. When with others, Vittorio typically remains quiet on days as he usually does not feel much for talking whilst working on something with a group, more pointed to getting a job done rather than actually socialising with his team members. He feels as though he can get things done better when he is with himself, straying behind the group of people he is working with whilst keeping to himself. However when it comes to helping people with their magic, Vittorio feels more comfortable as he knows that he is helping with something to help someone get better at what they do. Vittorio is known for having help with training many other mages before during his travels around Ishgar, offering his training to them until he feels as though he can offer no more help or they do not require his assistance. Magic Abilities High Speed High Speed (神足 Hai Supīdo) also known as God Leg (神足 Kotari) is a Caster Magic that allows users to increase the speed of their body mostly to reach a destination faster. Because of it's nature, the mage's agility as their reflexes and speed is massively enhanced and increased with magic that is circulating around their veins, reaching all across the body and bonding with the user's flesh in order to prepare them for the magic's use. Due to how fast a typical mage with High Speed can reach, the magic that has bonded with the mage's flesh allows them to survive the extreme speeds and temperatures that their magic can take them, making them able to endure a run from one point to another point three miles away in just minutes. The magic also gives the mage extra defenseive properties that allow them to survive collisions incase they are still speeding in their High Speed, absorbing much of the force impact so that the body does not shatter into pieces. This can be used within combat to stop hard hitting hits from causing too much damage to the user. Depending on how seasoned the mage is in their High Speed magic, the power that their magic can embrace them with can allow a High Speed mage to do remarkable things with their ability. Vittorio is well trained in the use of his High Speed, being able to reach great speeds and even complete race tracks in just seconds. What Vittorio really uses his High Speed for is actually his combat, combining his unarmed combat skill with his speed thus creating a dangerous weapon. Vittorio also combines the use of his High Speed with his Anticipation Eye in order to evade attacks quicker, and with the enhanced reflexes and speed, it is quite difficult for most attacks to touch Vittorio. *'Shock Boost' (震動 高める shindou takameru) is an ability which allows Vittorio to create a somewhat shockwave that both boosts Vittorio's launch speed, as well as create a smell tremor in the area around him to knock off the balance of people in the area. Before Vittorio begins to move, he can build up energy inside his legs, packing it with particles that are stuffed up against one another, creating a tight and compact pack of energy ready to explode. As Vittorio is ready to speed off, he will instantly face the direction he is going before violently releasing the energy into the area underneath him. If it was solid ground then the energy will tremor within the surface, shaking the area around where Vittorio launched from and throwing off the people within the area from their balance. By doing this before he moves, Vittorio is able to boost himself quite the distance as the energy has pushed Vittorio far enough for him to start running again whilst the ethernano builds up again in order to restore what energy Vittorio lost. Eye Magic Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic that allows the user to trigger special effects with their eyes, and is primarily a secondary tool to a mage in order to acquire a second or supplementary ability to help them with their primary magic. There are many types of Eye Magics all across Earth Land and the magical spectrum that nearly all uses can be covered with a specific eye magic that a user can learn or inherit, a valid and notable reason to why Eye Magic is one of the more common types of Caster Magics due to it's variety and versatility. All Eye Magic species however are commenced the same method though produce different effects depending on how the user manipulates the power, as they channel their ethernano particles to the eyes from their magical container all the way up. Because of it's simplicity, it doesn't take mounds of effort to actually master this kind of magic depending if you are using a very high class and dangerous type of Eye Magic, but there have been said to be some sort of weakness that applies to Eye Magic users. Users of the more common types of Eye Magic can experience a stinging sensation to the eyes if they use it for too long and way too much, whilst some other users experience a very obvious and physical change, as their eyes have become so used to using the Eye Magic that their eyes now resemble a powered down version of the latter. Forcing too much ethernano into the eyes can really damage the structure and capability of the body parts, with heavy users of Eye Magic having gone blind for a period of time if not forever as the amount of ethernano that is pressured into the eye for one to cast spells can disrupt the function and permanently damage the eyeballs. Vittorio's Eye Magic is particularly well trained as he can activate his eye magic instantly without any time to power up and concentrate his power. Due to having permanently disfigured his left eye to take on the form of his Anticipation Eye after using it too much, Vittorio can easily use his left eye to instantly take on the form without waiting. This however leaves Vittorio to wait a moment before using Anticipation Eye on his right eye, which he needs to close his eye in order for the change to process. Due to Vittorio becoming well seasoned with his magic power and manipulation, Vittorio has access to enhanced qualities of his Anticipation Eye which he wouldn't have been able to preform before. Now as a trained wizard, Vittorio suffers not as many dangers when using his Eye Magic to its limits unlike normal Eye magic users, due to him being used to the magic and therefore flowing the magic better. *'Anticipation Eye' (思わく 目 omowaku me) is an Eye Magic which allows the user to evade incoming attacks by allowing them to concentrate on a target before them and giving them time to think and evade. The Anticipation Eye is a magic that is quite useful for combat as it allows the user to 'anticipate' incoming attacks as the name says, allowing them to evade the attack at wish as it gives them a headstart on thought. The magic, not actually doing anything with their eyes except making it more of a gateway for magic energy to enter, actually affects the brain which speeds up the user's thinking so that they have enough time to see the attack and move accordingly to make sure the attack does not damage them. The magic requires them to lock onto a target so that all their magics and the spells that they cast forward at the user is what the user can mainly focus on in order to avoid. Anticipation Eye however can only focus on one target with their related attacks, meaning they cannot target other people around the area unless they can switch the target to focus on another in time. Because of this flaw, Anticipation Eye is mainly used for one to one combat because of this feature, however users can utelises both eyes in order to lock onto two targets at a time when activated. For Vittorio, combining both his Anticipation Eye and High Speed magic makes him extremely difficult to hit as his speed makes for a good evasion tool whilst concentrating on incoming attacks with his Eye Magic. In his mind, the world in front of him is slowed down making viewing the area easy, but really his brain is working at an remarkable pace in order to speed his thought process and allow him to preform his action just in time with the attack. Physical Abilities Combat Prowess When Vittorio fights he will usually go for a straight forward attack with whatever he has, making sure that his attacks strike at the target without any real thought to it. Vittorio however does not commonly go more for an aggressive stance, but more for a defensive position whenever fighting. His main weapon of choice is his physical capabilities as they were the first things that he was to fight with before realising his magical talent and practising the arts. However due to the seasoning of his magic, Vittorio commonly combines both to take down his foes with swiftness, utilising his High Speed magic to deliver hard hitting attacks. Though most of his career as a commander consisted more of yelling and ordering his troops, Vittorio has been able to involve some of his tactical thinking into his fighting even if it may not be the best. His expertise at using most weapons give him an advantage on the field, even though he usually leaves using weapons as a later option when he feels as though he can't handle the situation. Smaller battles, Vittorio is able to manage due to the sheer difference it is compared to a battle, whilst larger battles is something that Vittorio may need some time to come to terms with for the mean time. He can keep his calm against opponents of any size and will often comment on their power. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: His main form of attack, Vittorio is well trained as per his time in the military and is usually how he was able to manage on the front lines. His style of fighting is usually fast paced in order to both strike at the opponent swiftly whilst evading their incoming attacks at the same time. This involves his body moving around a lot but there are some times where Vittorio is skilled enough to take on opponents whilst standing still, giving his hands and arms the work to deal with. His combat has varied over the years but has remained the same with making sure there is as little impact as possible with the opponent's incoming hits. Combining his magic with his hand to hand combat has proved useful as he can deliver quite the deadly punch when delivered correctly. And with the Anticipation Eye and his High Speed, his methods have never been so slick. Along with his Jujutsu training which gives him a chance to battle against armoured foes, Vittorio is well equipped to fight against any type of mage provided they aren't ethereal thus not allowing Vittorio to touch them. He can disarm and catch weapons such as spears and swords with ease with only the need for his hands, moving his hands in the right position for a swift disarm or block. Being trained within the art, Vittorio usually exerts a lot of force into his attacks, where the point is to push against the opponent instead of really hitting them with the force that is built up. By pushing the opponent back, Vittorio finds the time to compose himself again and study the opponent until he is happy with what he's got. His blocks as well are in tune with his speed, even though his primary method of fighting tries not to get Vittorio hit by the enemy. *'Jujutsu' (柔術 Jūjutsu) is a Japanese martial art in which up close unarmed combat is used to take down armed and armoured opponents if the practiser is limited to short weaponry or even no weaponry at all, defying the odds of power as it is entertaining to see what may look like the weakest in the fight victor over the strongest looking, all like a theatrical play of some sort. Jujutsu gives a higher value to the use of pinning, throwing and joint-locking procedures which is highly different to other martial arts such as the Japanese martial arts of Karate, which is much more focused on the use of strikes on the opponent to take them down. A little but of history reasons to why Jujutsu does not focus more on striking techniques, as during the time that Jujutsu was being developed, strikes with the unarmed fist would do nearly nothing to the armour of the samurai, forcing those practising Jujutso to resort to using other techniques from hand strikes and the such. The translation of Jujutsu translates to 'Gentle Art' or 'Soft Technique', and and was made to represent to persuading the opponent's force against themselves instead of using the practisers, as they use the enemy's own weaknesses against, such as their heavy armour. Jujutsu has been known to have many of it's students practise with many potential lethal moves which can almost certainly end in a fatality of the victim receiving the move, showing that even the practise of Jujutsu is still dangerous as well as actually preforming it for real life situations. Methods that Jujutsu uses involve the attacks of things such as throwing, trapping, joint locks, holds, gouging, biting, disengagements, striking, and kicking. Expert Weapons Specialist: Also as per his military training, Vittorio was also trained to fight with several types of weaponry, making whatever weapon he could find on the field at least useful for the time being. Physical Prowess Above-Average Strength Immense Durability Great Endurance and Stamina Trivia Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Dragon Gunfire Member Category:High Speed User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Father Category:House Sibiko